Good Enough
by The Mardog
Summary: Buffy comes to a realisation about the way she treats Dawn's BFs.
1. Good enough Part 1

Realisation.

It had come to Buffy just after the argument last night. Buffy had come back to the flat after a week in the Yorkshire moors training new slayers. No mall, no heating, no indoor plumbing for a week, she was not in a good mood. She came home a few hours early and found Dawn on the couch, making out with a boy with a wanna be bad attitude, which had not quite held up when Buffy had picked him up with one hand and thrown him out.

She knew she had overreacted as soon as she saw Dawn standing behind her, fuming. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She was not yelling, it was worse "He was my date!" "Dawnie he was" She smelt the air "have you been drinking cider?"

"What if I have? Drinking age is 18 here remember? Just like me, or did you forget that too? Again?"

Buffy was definitely on the back foot and too tired for this "Dawnie"

"My name is Dawn" The tone of her voice chilled Buffy, it was not anger now, it was hate.

"Dawn, he is not good enough for you-"

"How would you know? And if he is not good enough, who the hell is Buffy, Who...the hell... is?" She was standing an inch from Buffy's face now.

She walked to the workout room and Buffy soon heard the sound of a punching bag being systematically destroyed.

She had a shower, sat down on her bed and cried. Then she thought about who was good enough for Dawn, her baby sister who spoke 12 languages including several that Lonely Planet did not know existed let alone published a phrase book for. Her best friend who she had shown the world and who could break a man's arm in 15 different ways without a weapon. Who was good enough?

Then it came to her.

She lay down staring at the photos on the wall, trying to get her head around the idea; she tried to find a fault with her logic and could not. She tried to think of anyone else who could fit, but she always came to the same conclusion. Who else could make Dawn happy, who else would understand her past, who else would be able to protect her... and who else could Dawn truly love.

A few years before in Sunnydale, another life ago, she had told him, if he touched her sister, she would stake him, but even then she had known she couldn't.

And when she realized this, she cried again, and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning when she got up, Dawn had already left; Buffy had another shower and put on her make up, doing the best to hide last night. Knowing exactly what she had to do.

Walked to the living room, and sat down next to the phone and hit a number on the speed dial.

"Watchers building, Sarah speaking, how may I help you?"

"This is Buffy Summers... I'd like to speak to Xand- er... Mr Harris please."


	2. Good enough part 2

A/N

Apoligies to Kirsten R, didn not realise you already had used this story title

Big hello to Paradigmshifter, hope you like where this is going.

* * *

**Good enough **

Xander was wearing his habitual chinos with Denim shirt. He was sitting next to his best friend on the park bench in the private Garden next to the new watcher's terraces in Kensington, he was also trying to come to terms with a seemingly impossible idea.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you, to date Dawn."

"You see, I think I am under some kind of craziness spell here, because I thought you just said that you want me to go out on a date with Dawn"

"Yes, that's exactly what I said."

Xander stood up and looked around, "Is Andrew here taping this for-"

Buffy put her hand on his arm, and guided him back down, "Xand, I'm serious."

Xander lent forward and seemed to be undergoing some kind of internal debate.

"Ok, where is this coming from?"

Buffy shuffled on the seat uneasily "Well, Dawn and I had a fight."

"You met her new boy Friend?"

Damn Xander, he always knew exactly where she and Dawn were coming from

"Yah, and well..."

"It didn't go well?"

"You could say that, but at least she didn't swear at me in any language I didn't understand this time!"

Xander smiled remembering a fight the night before Dawn's 18th birthday party,

"Go on."

"Well, to cut a long story short, she asked me who I thought was good enough for her, and the list I came up with was you."

"Well, about time the Summers women gave me some recognition."

Xander was starting to preen until Buffy slapped him

"This is serious Xan, I want you and Dawn to... you know."

Xander said nothing; he loved watching embarrassed Buffy almost more than he loved Slaying Buffy.

"Look," she finally said "You know her, love her, respect her, she does the same for you, simple."

"Really? And why hasn't she asked me out then?"

"Well, the threats from me for one thing, I suppose, but she does find you attractive, and you check her out sometimes to!"

Xander gulped "How did you know?"

"I didn't but you just confirmed it!"

"Damn it, when did you start using brains instead of violence to solve problems?"

Buffy beamed at him

"Ok, I will take her out, on a date as opposed to all the usual times we go out and I pay for dinner, but only if she agrees."

"Done" Buffy held out her hand.

Xander took it and looked Buffy in the eye with an evil grin.

"And I get to be there when you tell her."

**Good enough **

Dawn walked into the Kitchen to see Xander and Buffy by the workbench.

"Xander!" She threw her arms around His neck and hugged him

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still ignoring the other woman.

"Oh, Buffy has decided to attempt suicide and I am here to watch."

Buffy slapped him "Hey, don't prejudice her!"

"Alright, ok, Dawn, Buffy has an idea, and I want you to listen to it for me."

"Ok, but only coz you asked me." She said pecking him on the cheek.

"Um, Ok, Dawn, do you know how last night-"

"When you through my date out?"

"Yeah." Buffy blushed as Xander was raising his eyebrows, she rushed ahead

"You asked me who I thought was good enough, I thought Xander."

Xander waved to Dawn and waited for her reaction. 4, 3,2,

"You're telling me who to date now?" Dawn was annoyed, but not as much as he had expected.

"No, just making a suggestion" Buffy holding palms up trying to placate her.

"And you suggest Xander?"

"Sure, well, you know him and he is not after one thing, and he is cute, and well, you spend half your time with him anyway."

Dawn looked at her sister and then Xander and back "ARE you sure about this Buff? I mean usually the age thing and.."

"Yes I am sure, now I will let you work out the details while I go have a meeting with Giles about Yorkshire, bye you too."

She quickly ran out the door leaving Dawn and Xander facing each other.

Dawn broke the silence "So"

"So" Xander shrugged

"You came to see me explode didn't you?"

"Uh huh, bit surprised though, I thought you would have got at least half way into the "you're controlling my life" speech".

"Thought about it, then thought harder... Are you going along with this?"

"I told her it was up to you, but hey, my super powered best friend tells me to date her incredibly hot little sister, who am I to argue?"

"True.. I am incredibly hot"

They both laughed and headed for the lounge

"So seriously Xan, I mean us?"

"Well, she was right about something's, we already know each other and see each other at least once every week, and as I said, Hot!"

"True."

"I was talking about me."

Dawn punched his shoulder, "Well, I must admit, I am not entirely against the idea either, I mean I do compare pretty much every guy I go out with to you, they never match up, I suppose it's about time I tried the original.... But we shouldn't let Buffy get off to lightly, no?"

"Oh no, definitely not, what do you have in mind?"

"Do you still have that outfit Vi and I got you for your birthday?"

"Yep"

"Good, Hang on, I will make a phone call."


	3. Good Enough Part 3

NAiya-Isis: What do you mean about to get interesing? It hasn't been interesting yet (sob) I am a failure as a fanfic writer (boo hoo) Farewell cruel world (sound of a typewriter jumping off a tall building) p.s. If you think last episode was cringe worthy, wait for next week!

****

****

**Good enough 4**

Buffy was downstairs making tea, listening to Dawn blow dry her hair. She could not believe how quickly Dawn and Xander had arranged a night out. Admittedly it was Saturday so chances are Dawn at least would have been out, while Xander may have been having a pint at his Local.

Maybe She was really right after all, Xander was everything a girl could want, Dawn would get the life she had not been able to have as the slayer, well, she could probably have that life now if she wanted, let the field commanders take care of the ends of the world while she sat in her Hammersmith house raising a family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Xander, you have a key!" She called out a she strained the leaves, funny how she had grown to finally appreciate tea.

"I know I have a key, but I am here on a date, so protocol, you know?"

Buffy turned to see Xander, only her slayer reflexes stopped her from dropping the china

"Hey Buffy, you ok? Your kind of gaping there."

Xander was dressed in a skintight black shirt that showed just how much time he spent building and repairing the training room, the pants also left little to the imagination

Xander turned walked to the stairs; Buffy realized the pants also showed a lot to be desired

"Dawn, I'm here"

"Be right down" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

Buffy finally composed herself "So, Xander... where are you going?"

"Well, Limelight is having a Latin night, and hey, you know how I love to salsa."

"Really? I thought you were just doing dinner and movie or something simple."

Buffy had a rising feeling of Anxiety.

"Nah, we do that all the time, this is our first date so we wanted something special."

Dawn thundered down the stairs, she was wearing a mid-rift, entirely backless halter neck, and low riding, clinging pants,

"Hey babe" She nuzzled Xander's neck and definitely squeezed his Arse during the hug

"Ok, bye sis, don't wait up."

And with that they were gone

"My god" Buffy thought, "what have I done?"

Xander and Dawn sped of in the convertible Peugeot that was officially Xander's work car.

"Did you see her face? That was SO funny!" Dawn was practically bouncing!

"Oh yeah, I got to say I am enjoying tonight"

"Hey keep your eye on the road!"

"Cross my heart, do you think she is regretting it yet?"

"Oh yeah, I am gonna make sure she stops butting into my life!"

"I have heard that before, so, fancy Indian for dinner?"

"Yeah, lets go to the one near your place, and then taxi off, I intend to get you drunk tonight!"

**Good enough 5**

Dawn and Xander were waved through by the bouncer who knew who to let through on instinct.

The club was alive with light, sound and people dancing, Dawn soon had Xander amongst the thick of them, admittedly Dawn was doing most of the dancing and Xander following on, but the boy could definitely Salsa better than most of the locals.

By the time the Salsa was done and the techno was playing Xander and Dawn were both very happy'.

Dawn pulled Xander's wallet from his back pocket and went to buy another round.

Dawn had no trouble making her way to the bar, but buying her own drinks was the hard part.

She had been enjoying the evening; there was no pretending with Xand, everything that needed to be said already had so they just enjoyed the company.

She walked back to where Xand was standing, admiring the woodwork, typical carpenter, and noticed a group of girls circling.

Dawn bristled, not the way she did for vampires nearby though, this was different. She walked straight past the girls and pressed herself into Xander, she pulled his ear to her mouth "Time to REALLY Dance"

She pulled Xander onto the dance floor and let the music take her, sending a definite signal to anyone else in the club; MINE.

Xander for his part was definitely enjoying himself, Dawn's dancing style led to a lot of desire, Xander was definitely feeling much better than he had for months.

So he was surprised when Dawn said it was time to go

"You sure Dawn? You usually like to party a lot longer than this!"

"Time to get you home, can I borrow your mobile?"

They jumped into a cab and Dawn Texted a message to Buffy who she was sure was waiting up

"Will SLP Xan home, talk TMMRW"

"What's that say?" Xander tried to focus his one blurry eye on the small screen,

"I am just telling Buffy I will stay at your place tonight, I don't think you are in a state to drive me home."

Xander agreed and put her arm around Dawn.

"Best night I have had in Ages"

"Glad to oblige Mr. Harris, glad to oblige."

The cab pulled up to Xander's building and Dawn paid before helping Xander up the stairs, they walked into his living room and collapsed onto the sofa, Dawn ended up sitting on his lap

"You know, maybe this was not such a bad idea of that sister of mine"

She was playing with his hair as he lent back eyes closed "I agree, Buffy has had much dumber id-"

He was cut off when Dawn's lips closed around his own,

He was less surprised though, when a few minutes later, Dawn led him into his own bedroom.


	4. good enough part 4

A/N: naiya-isis I am beginning to think you are hacking into my computer and reading my drafts before you put them up.

p.s. anyone else think Andrew or the Watchers deserve their own Character category In the pull down menus?

* * *

**Good enough 6.**

Dawn and Xander were sitting at opposite ends of Xander's Double bed,

Dawn pulled the sheet up under her arms, "Well, that was..."

"Yeah.. Um" Xander replied pulling on his boxers

"I really er"

"it was, you know, um"

They stared at each other .

"Look Dawn, it's not that I don't find you att-"

"Oh don't worry, I can see that" She nodded at his shorts, and then rushed on, "And it was not like I was not enjoying it, I mean that thing with you-"

"Yeah, but it's just"

"Yeah, just," She paused searching for the right word "it just felt odd."

"Wrong."

"Incestuous"

"Lets avoid that word shall we?" Xander got up and went to his draws, pulling out 2 clean t-shirts.

"Ok, but, I can't believe it, all those years I planned our wedding with my dolls, and now I can't, you know?" She blushed as she took the shirt.

"Hey, tell me about it, here I am with the best looking girl in the Watchers Academy and I can't either..."

"Maybe we're gay?"

"You can call willow,"

"Only if you call Andrew."

The tension broke and they both started laughing

Xander pulled on his shirt and sat down next to Dawn "I gotta say Dawn, I was not expecting this?"

"Me neither, hell, I was the one who dragged you in here remember?"

"I think we had better have a long chat about this in the morning over breakfast."

Dawn looked over at the clock, "Better make it lunch, I think breakfast is a bit much."

Xander agreed and pulled 2 towels out of his cupboard

"I'll take the sofa/futon. Do you wanna have a shower now?"

Dawn got up and took the towel, "sure, gotta get this make up off." She pecked him on the cheek and walked into the shower, using very little hot water.

_Willow's flat in Shepard's Bush_

Willow had just finished her sunrise meditation when the phone rang.

"Willow here, what's wrong." She new better to expect niceties from a call this early.

"Will, have you had breakfast yet?" Buffy sounded upset, not scared.

"No, what's up? Apocalypse?"

"No, worse, can I come over and talk?"

"Sure, I will go buy some croissants and put the kettle on."

"Thanks Will, I will see you in 15 minutes."


End file.
